La reina y el guerrero
by Arleon del Arpa
Summary: La reina Arwen sufre el asalto de unos malhechores. ¿Quién saldrá en su ayuda?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Arwen estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez este paseo nocturno no había sido una buena idea. Estaba ansiosa por comprender la naturaleza de estos seres mortales, por empaparse de sus costumbres, por hacerse querer por sus súbditos. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Minas Tirith, no había cesado de mezclarse con el pueblo, visitando hospitales, animando a los valientes soldados, yendo de compras al mercado de la plaza. Y le llenaba de alegría y orgullo recibir las bendiciones de la gente, escuchar las alabanzas que dedicaban a su nueva reina. Definitivamente, no se había equivocado al elegir este destino.

Esta noche se había deslizado del palacio y había salido a dar una vuelta de incógnito, dispuesta a conocer nuevas facetas desconocidas de sus súbditos. No sabía qué le podía aguardar a estas horas fuera de los tranquilos límites de su hogar; y ahora, mientras avanzaba por un oscuro callejón y sentía las pisadas de dos hombres que se aproximaban hacia ella a paso ligero, se cuestionaba lo juicioso de su aventura. Esto no era Rivendel.

-_¡Esperadnos un momento, palomita, que tenemos un regalo para vos! _-gritó uno de los hombres con voz ronca, riéndose a continuación, seguramente embotado por el vino barato de las tabernas. La reina aceleró el paso, sin echar a correr todavía, maldiciéndose internamente por su insensatez. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, amenazando con salírsele por la boca.

Sus perseguidores la seguían a una distancia constante. A lo lejos, distinguió la luz de unas antorchas que marcaban el cruce de una avenida principal con el callejón. Si conseguía llegar allí, seguramente encontraría a alguien que la protegiera.

Cien yardas. Más cerca, cada vez más cerca. Setenta yardas. -_¡Lo pasaremos bien, mi amorcito! ¡El viejo Dervorin sabe lo que les gusta a las mujeres! _-Arwen intentaba abstraerse de sus comentarios soeces y del miedo que le atenazaba, concentrándose tan solo en la distancia que le separaba de la luminosa avenida. Cuarenta, treinta, veinte yardas.

Y entonces, los dos rufianes explotaron en una gran risotada y jolgorio. Pues uno de su misma calaña, alto como una torre y grueso cual barril de cerveza, había surgido frente a la reina, cortándole toda posibilidad de escape. -_¿No me diréis que estabais rechazando la hospitalidad de mis buenos amigos? _-tronó, con las manos en jarras, su figura ocupando casi toda la anchura del callejón.

Arwen estaba atrapada. En un esfuerzo desesperado, echó a correr intentando escabullirse del gigante, quien con una agilidad difícil de creer la atrapó, rodeando su cintura con sus enormes manos y levantándola en vilo. La reina estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia, no solo por el pavor que le atenazaba, sino por el horrible hedor a vino y mugre que emanaba del hombre.

_ -Bueno, bueno, veamos qué tal ha sido la captura del día _-dijo el gigante, apretándola contra su cuerpo y estudiando su rostro. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás incapaz de contener una carcajada-. _¡Acercaos, chicos, acercaos! Me comeré mi mejor sombrero si esta cosita que tengo entre manos no es la reina en persona._

Los otros dos rufianes se pusieron a su par y la contemplaron como el buscador de oro que contempla la primera pepita tras días de infructuosa exploración. -_¡Vaya que sí lo es! _-exclamó uno de ellos, alargando la mano para tocarle el rostro con sus inmundas manos-. _El otro día la vi en el mercado, y le comenté a mi amigo Dervorin aquí presente que era la mujer más hermosa del __mundo y que daría lo poco que tengo por pasar un rato a solas con ella, ¿sí o no?_

-_Y yo creía que exagerabais _-respondió Dervorin, devorando a Arwen con la mirada-, _mas dejadme deciros, amigo Golasgil, que jamás volveré a dudar de vuestra palabra._

-_Bueno, basta de cháchara _-dijo el gigante, que parecía ser el líder del grupo-. _Vayamos a donde no corramos el riesgo de ser molestados. No os preocupéis, mi amada reina _-le dijo a Arwen, con lujuria en los ojos y crueldad en la boca-, _os vamos a enseñar de qué están hechos los hombres de Minas Tirith._

Y así echaron a andar los cuatro por el lóbrego callejón. Arwen era llevada en volandas, y las patadas y puñetazos que dirigía a su captor únicamente conseguían aumentar su diversión. Igualmente podría haber intentado derribar las murallas de la ciudad golpeándolas con un pañuelo. Sus gritos, con los que había intentado llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera próximo, habían sido cortados en seco por una manaza que se había cerrado sobre su boca. Ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de salvación, y, con los ojos cerrados, lloraba.

-_Dejadla en paz si no queréis morir esta noche. _-Una voz había surgido de entre las sombras que se arremolinaban en su camino, y Arwen abrió los ojos para ver a una negra figura encapuchada que les cortaba el paso. Y un pequeño atisbo de esperanza anidó en su corazón.

El gigante rió sin el más mínimo atisbo de preocupación. -_¿Y quién va a ser ese instrumento de muerte? ¿Vos?-_Y tenía razones para reír, pues ellos eran tres y mucho más corpulentos que el desconocido._ -Golasgil, acabad con ese payaso._

-_Será un placer, jefe _-dijo Golasgil, sacando un puñal de su manga izquierda y atacando con fiera determinación. Demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, una espada centelleó a la luz de la luna, y la cabeza de Golasgil salió volando, destinada a no volver a encontrarse con su cuerpo.

El desconocido limpió el filo con su capa y miró con desafío a sus oponentes. -_Os lo había advertido. Por última vez, idos y viviréis para ver un nuevo día._

El gigante arrojó a Arwen al suelo, echó una mirada a su secuaz y, con un grito, ambos desenfundaron sus espadas y atacaron a la vez. Durante un momento, todo fue muy confuso, con ruido de metales chocando entre sí, cuerpos moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, y gruñidos de rabia y gemidos de dolor. Para cuando se aclaró la escena, los dos malvados yacían en el suelo, muertos por certeros golpes de espada, mientras que el desconocido se erguía silencioso, aparentemente ileso.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Arwen no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. El desconocido había despachado a los tres malhechores sin apenas esfuerzo y en meros segundos. Glorfindel, o quizás Erestor, podrían haber igualado tal destreza con la espada, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que en Minas Tirith, entre meros hombres mortales, iba a contemplar una exhibición tal.

-_Tomad mi mano _-dijo el desconocido, acercándose a la reina y ayudándola a levantarse-. _¿Os han hecho daño esos miserables? _

Arwen se adecentó un poco el vestido, quitándole el polvo mientras contestaba. -_No han tenido tiempo, gracias a vuestra afortunada aparición. Creedme, sus intenciones no eran en absoluto honorables._

-_Os puedo asegurar que ya no os importunarán más, ni a vos ni a ninguna otra persona, me temo. Mas tengo que recriminaros, mi buena señora, pues loca o necia tiene que ser la doncella que se adentra en estas calles peligrosas a estas horas de la madrugada._

Arwen no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esta manera, ni en su juventud como hija del señor de Imladris ni ahora como reina de Gondor, por lo que su primer impulso fue replicar con duras palabras. Mas enseguida recordó que este hombre acababa de salvar su honra, y probablemente también su vida, y su habitual temperamento bondadoso se apoderó de ella.

-_Tenéis razón, he sido una insensata. Nunca debería haber realizado este peligroso paseo sin escolta _-replicó Arwen, aprovechando para estudiar al desconocido a la débil luz de la luna. Era de estatura media, quizás un poco más alto que ella, y tenía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético que protegía con jubón y pantalones de cuero. La capa negra que vestía le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y junto con la espada que blandía en su mano izquierda le confería el aspecto de una ominosa criatura de la noche. Una capucha le cubría la cabeza hasta el nacimiento de las cejas, dejando adivinar más que contemplar unos rasgos faciales sumamente delicados y, Arwen tuvo que reconocerlo, atractivos. No parecía el rostro feroz de un guerrero curtido en mil peleas.

-_Si me disculpáis, hay otros deberes que requieren mi atención _-dijo el desconocido, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia la calle principal.

-_¡Esperad! _-gritó Arwen, un poco más fuerte de lo que había pretendido, dando un paso hacia delante-. _No podéis iros así. Me acabáis de salvar la vida y ni siquiera me habéis dicho vuestro nombre._

-_¿Mi nombre? _-preguntó el soldado, deteniéndose momentáneamente-. _¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre? Si queréis llamarme de alguna manera, podéis llamarme Dernhelm._

Arwen hizo memoria, intentando recordar algún gran guerrero del reino que se llamara así, mas fracasó. Seguramente no era su nombre verdadero.

-_¿Y no queréis saber mi nombre, la de la persona a la que habéis salvado la vida? _-le preguntó Arwen, en un último intento de retenerle junto a ella y poder agradecerle su hazaña como una reina debía hacerlo.

-_Francamente, me importa más bien poco. Una pobre hilandera o una opulenta duquesa, para mí es lo mismo. Lo que cuenta es la salvación de una vida -_replicó Dernhelm, reanudando la marcha.

-_¿Pensaríais lo mismo si os dijera que mi nombre es Arwen Undómiel? _-preguntó la reina, sonriéndose ligeramente al ver que sus palabras producían el efecto deseado. Dernhelm detuvo en seco su avance y se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes, como si le hubiese alcanzado un rayo.

-_La reina... _-murmuró el soldado entre dientes, y, en menos tiempo del que se tarda en contarlo, volvió sobre sus pasos y estudió el rostro de Arwen con devota intensidad-. _Sí... sí, es verdad. Pertenecéis a la raza de los elfos. Lo sé porque he conocido a uno de los vuestros. Pero esto es una locura. No podéis andar por aquí sin protección._

Arwen reprimió una sonrisa a duras penas al ver la repentina preocupación que se había apoderado de su salvador, quien hacia tan poco había declarado no dar importancia a los estratos sociales. -_Oh, pero ya no estoy sin protección. Estoy bajo el amparo del mejor espadachín de Gondor. _

Dernhelm inclinó la cabeza ante el cumplido de su reina, que consideraba exagerado, y dijo: -_Os debo escoltar hasta el palacio. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más posibilidades habrá de sufrir un mal percance._

Arwen asintió y echó a andar, inmediatamente escoltada por su salvador. Conforme subían por las empinadas cuestas de Minas Tirith, la reina podía ver sombras escurridizas que se asomaban por las esquinas de los callejones, pero que desaparecían en cuanto el frío acero de la espada de Dernhelm centelleaba a la luz de la luna.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto. Finalmente, llegaron hasta las grandes puertas que permitían el acceso al palacio. No eran un gran obstáculo, sin embargo, puesto que el guardia que se ocupaba de la vigilancia se hallaba tendido en el suelo, vencido por el sueño. Arwen le miró con gesto comprensivo; sabía que los soldados trabajaban muy duro durante el día y era normal que el cansancio se apoderara de ellos en mitad de la noche. Al darse la vuelta para hablar con Dernhelm, el murmullo de despreció que profirió le hizo entender que no era tan comprensivo como ella.

-_Acompañadme adentro. Lo que habéis hecho esta noche merece una gran recompensa _-dijo la reina mientras manipulaba la empuñadura de la puerta, abriéndola sin realizar el menor ruido.

Dernhelm no parecía ansioso por seguir sus pasos. -_La mayor recompensa posible es haber salvado vuestra vida, mi reina. No es la fama ni las riquezas lo que mueven mis actos._

-_Sois un hombre extraño, Dernhelm _-dijo Arwen, mirándole fijamente-. _Ocultáis vuestro rostro entre las sombras de una capucha, y despreciáis un reconocimiento que es vuestro por derecho propio. Yo creía haber comenzado a entender a los Hombres, mas veo que tengo mucho camino por recorrer._

-_Puede que las motivaciones que rigen mis actos os resulten tan oscuras como la noche que nos rodea _-replicó Dernhelm-, _pero os aseguro que tengo razones para actuar así._

Arwen asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil intentar persuadir a una persona tan aparentemente segura de sí misma. -_Aunque no queráis nada de mí, espero que no rechacéis este pequeño regalo que os hago._

Y llevándose las manos a la cinta de seda azul que mantenía recogidos sus cabellos, la desató y se la ofreció a Dernhelm, que la recogió tras un momento de vacilación. -_Sí alguna vez __estáis en un apuro, si no sabéis a quién acudir, mostradme esta cinta y yo sabré que fuisteis el que una vez me salvó la vida, y os ayudaré en todo lo que mi poder alcance._

Dernhelm guardó la cinta en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, hizo una profunda reverencia y se marchó sin pronunciar más palabras. Arwen le estuvo contemplando hasta que se perdió en un recodo de la calle, quedándose inmóvil unos momentos hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta y recorrió a oscuras los largos corredores del palacio. Una vez en sus aposentos, se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Si alguna vez hubo una noche en la que necesitara tener compañía, era esta; mas Aragorn se encontraba de visita diplomática en Ithilien, y no se esperaba su regreso hasta el día siguiente. Y así, dándole vueltas a la aterradora aventura de la que había sido protagonista, se durmió, mientras los primeros rayos del sol lamían las murallas de Minas Tirith.

_Continuará..._


End file.
